


Querido Chanyeol

by baekkkiejagi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Romance, Sweet Byun Baekhyun
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekkkiejagi/pseuds/baekkkiejagi
Summary: Baekhyun não via Chanyeol há mais ou menos um mês e, a forma que encontrou para matar a saudade do namorado, foi colocar no papel o quanto sentia falta dos toques, da pele e dos beijos apaixonados do Park.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Querido Chanyeol

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, lindinhos ❤~
> 
> Gostaria de dizer que, essa história curtinha, foi escrita há uns bons meses atrás e postada no meu Twitter, inclusive. Mas antes de desejar uma boa leitura, quero agradecer a yeolrbit pela capa incrível 💖 você é talentosa e eu te amo, amiga, entenda isso! Também queria dar o meu obrigada e um cheiro bem gostoso na minha beta (meu deus, primeira vez que eu digo isso hihi) hanabia. Obrigada por embarcar comigo nessa, você é muito importante pra mim.
> 
> Espero que gostem, pois foi criada num dia que eu estava bem... como posso dizer, emocionada? No mais, é isso.
> 
> Tenham uma boa leitura e até as notas finais.

**Capítulo Único**

Com carinho, Byun Baekhyun

Meu amor,

Hoje, depois que desligamos mais uma de nossas chamadas de vídeo, eu resolvi escrever para você. Foi a forma que encontrei para aliviar o aperto da saudade, que fez morada aqui no meu coração desde que deixamos de nos ver por conta do distanciamento social, e também um belo pretexto para... lembrar de tudo que já vivemos.

Bom, eu estive pensando no nosso primeiro encontro, principalmente na maneira como fiquei nervoso. Demorei mais de uma hora e meia para chegar no local marcado e, com o atraso, você chegou a considerar que eu te daria um bolo. Na hora não foi nada engraçado — apesar da gente rir dessa minha atitude hoje em dia — porque eu estava em pânico, pelo simples motivo de te achar uma pessoa muito madura e certa de suas convicções, enquanto eu ainda me chateava com coisas bobas que aconteciam na minha vida.

Imaginei até que eu não estava à sua altura, inclusive.

Apesar de ter isso em mente durante um bom tempo, o seu jeito leve e adorável de ser me fez perceber o quão tonto eu estava sendo por tirar conclusões quando ainda não o conhecia por completo. Fez questão de mostrar, dia após dia, a pessoa incrível que você era e ainda é; acredito que eu nunca tenha agradecido por isso, aproveito esta carta para deixar o meu obrigado.

Não somente por você ter aberto meus olhos para algumas coisas do mundo ao meu redor, mas por ter me acolhido, apoiado e amado do jeitinho que eu sou, mesmo com algumas imperfeições — que ficam em segundo plano quando estamos juntos. 

Desculpa se não estou seguindo uma linha de raciocínio muito clara, não sei se você vai entender bem o que estou querendo dizer. Afinal de contas, eu só queria expor com palavras a falta que você me faz. Que deixa o meu coração acelerado, invade minha alma e consome cada partezinha do meu corpo que deseja sentir o seu toque de novo.

Saudade de quando os seus dedos deslizam pelo meu pescoço, deixando minha pele arrepiada ou, até mesmo, quando se embrenham pelos meus cabelos, espertos e loucos para puxar levemente cada fio escuro.

Acho que você também não faz ideia do quanto eu desejo sentir a textura da sua boca cheinha, de escorregar a língua pelo seu lábio inferior antes mesmo de sugá-lo do jeito que você mais gosta, com calma e um pouco mais de firmeza. De encostar a minha língua na tua, de fazê-las dançarem num ritmo único dentro e fora de nossas bocas.

Eu acho que vou explodir de saudade, amor. Acredito que estou prestes a me transformar em milhares de pedacinhos espalhados pelo chão.

Sei que acabamos de nos ver... mas uma videochamada não é capaz de diminuir toda a saudade que sinto aqui dentro do meu peito. Pode soar clichê o que vou dizer agora, mas você é o amor da minha vida e eu não poderia estar mais feliz e realizado, pois o tenho ao meu lado. Mesmo que o momento atual nos separe, eu sinto você aqui pertinho de mim.

Sou extremamente grato por tudo, por ser quem é e por ter escolhido construir uma história de amor ao meu lado. Nós estamos apenas no início de algo muito bonito e só nosso. 

Eu amo você.

Muito.

Com carinho,

Byun Baekhyun.

**Author's Note:**

> Bem curtinha, né? Gostei muito de ter escrito essa drabble, porque dá pra ver o amor existente entre esses dois... ai ai 🥰
> 
> Então... agradeço demais por terem chegado até aqui, espero, de coração, que tenham curtido! Nos vemos em breve, ok?  
> Caso queiram conversar comigo, também estou no CuCat e no Twitter.
> 
> ˖ twitter: twitter.com/baekkkiejagi  
> ˖ curiouscat: curiouscat.qa/baekkkiejagi


End file.
